


Lost and Found

by honestmischief



Series: Frostiron Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Toy Story References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-05 23:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestmischief/pseuds/honestmischief
Summary: Tony enjoyed his life as Peter Parker’s Iron Man action figure. Everything was great until Loki showed up, thinking he was the real Loki instead of a toy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching Toy Story and somehow this happened. I couldn't stop myself. I don't know what this is. Please forgive me. Thank you to the members of the frostiron discord that helped me come up with ideas for Tony's slogans!
> 
> Frostiron Bingo- Free Square: Toy Story AU

_ December 2012, Queens, New York. _

“Somebody help me!” Black Widow shouted.

She was trapped in a jail cell that was guarded by the Hulk. The rest of the Avengers were trying to come up with a plan to set her free. Thor suggested that they should all attack the Hulk at once to distract him. Captain America said that was too risky and that they should split up and sneak their way in. 

“Black Widow is the spy. How are we supposed to get inside the jail?” Thor asked. 

“Someone needs to distract him,” Captain America said. 

“I can hit him with my hammer! We don’t need to sneak inside,” Thor told the group. 

Hawkeye shook his head and said, “No Thor, that’s too obvious.” 

“I wish Iron Man was here!” Captain America exclaimed. “He is smart enough to come up with a plan!” 

On cue, Iron Man flew into the scene, performing a series of twists and flips in the air. He certainly made an entrance. 

“_ Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist at your service, _” Iron Man said when he landed in front of the rest of the Avengers. 

“I’m glad you’re here, Iron Man! Black Widow has been captured by the Hulk!” Hawkeye told him. 

“Oh no! We have to save her!” Iron Man replied. 

Iron Man flew towards the jail to scope out the scene. He saw what Hawkeye described. The Black Widow was behind bars with the Hulk standing in front of the cell. Iron Man immediately flew back to Avengers Tower to meet with his teammates. 

“Thor, you should use Mjolnir to strike the Hulk with lightning. Captain America will stay with him. Hawkeye and I will sneak in and set her free while the Hulk is distracted,” Iron Man announced. 

“Good plan, Iron Man,” Thor replied. 

Iron Man flew to the jail with Hawkeye, and Thor flew there with Captain America. Thor hit the Hulk with a massive bolt of lightning, and the Hulk roared in pain. 

“Let her go!” Captain America demanded. “She does not deserve to be held captive.” 

“Hulk want to keep Black Widow!” The Hulk shouted in response. 

While that conversation was happening, Iron Man flew into the scene while holding Hawkeye. Iron Man quietly used his laser attached to his Iron Man gauntlet to break the lock to the cell. The cell door opened, but the creek from the door caught the attention of the Hulk. 

“Iron Man!” The Hulk yelled. He was surprised to see Iron Man and Hawkeye. 

“You need to stop kidnapping members of our team!” Iron Man responded. 

Hawkeye shot one of his arrows connected to a rope out of the window. He grabbed onto the rope along with the Black Widow as they snuck out of the jail. The Hulk didn’t notice them leave. 

“Bring her back!” the Hulk shouted. He picked up Captain America and threw him across the room as he roared.

Iron Man fired his repulsors at the Hulk and the Hulk got even angrier. Iron Man flew away from the Hulk, but the Hulk chased him. 

“I have an idea,” Iron Man said into his ear piece. 

“What is it, Iron Man?” Thor asked. 

“He is going to continue to chase me. I’m going to lead him to the jail cell. Once he is inside, one of you will have to close the gate,” Tony told them.

“I’m on it,” Captain America said. 

Iron Man continued to fly. He made his way back to the jail and flew into the cell. Once he reached the back of the cell, the Hulk ran inside. The Hulk continued to charge at him, but Iron Man suddenly changed direction and flew out of the cell before the Hulk was able to turn around. Captain America closed the cell door before the Hulk was able to escape. 

“Let Hulk out, metal man!” The Hulk yelled as he pulled on the bars of the cell door. 

“_ I am Iron Man, _” Iron Man said as he joined Captain America and Thor. 

“Hulk wants a friend!” the Hulk said. 

“We all want friends, Hulk. But you don’t make friends by kidnapping people,” Captain America said. 

“Hulk sorry,” the Hulk sat down and said. 

None of the Avengers had a chance to respond because they were interrupted. 

“Peter! It’s time to come downstairs and open presents!” Aunt May shouted from the living room. 

“Coming!” Peter replied and hastily put Iron Man and Captain America back on the ground. He ran out the door without giving his toys another look. 

There was a minute of silence in Peter’s bedroom. Nobody moved. Tony looked around the room and couldn’t hear any footsteps from the hallway. 

“The coast is clear,” Tony said. 

The Hulk opened the jail cell door made out of popsicle sticks and walked towards the rest of the Avengers. Clint and Natasha also rejoined their team and left their hiding spot under Peter’s bed. 

“Hulk is tired of being the bad guy,” he said. 

“I’m sorry big guy, but Peter makes the rules,” Steve told him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

“I’m sick of playing the damsel in distress,” Natasha rolled her eyes as she wiped the dust off of her clothes. Peter hadn’t cleaned under his bed in weeks. 

“Did Aunt May say something about presents?” Clint asked. 

Christmas was not a great day for the toys in Peter’s bedroom. Tony knew that Christmas was today, but decided not to tell the rest of his friends because he didn’t want to deal with them freaking out all day. Clint had some abandonment issues due to his previous owner, Thor had a temper, and the rest of them got annoying about it as well. Tony felt that he was better off keeping it to himself. 

“It’s Christmas,” Tony mumbled.

“What?” many of the Avengers screamed in unison. 

“December 25th,” Tony clarified. 

Tony wasn’t particularly worried. He had made it through four Christmases already. He had been Peter’s toy the longest out of everyone in the room. Sure, he had seen toys come and go throughout the years, but Tony knew that all of the Avengers would be safe this year. Peter played with them too much to disregard them so quickly. 

“Someone should go down there,” Thor suggested. “We must know who will be a new resident of Peter’s room before he returns.” 

“Steve and I will go,” Natasha offered. Steve didn’t look too thrilled about it, but it made sense. They have worked together a lot and snuck downstairs on his birthday earlier in the year. 

“I don’t know if that’s a great idea. We might get caught,” Steve said. 

“Don’t be such a baby,” Tony told him. 

Tony opened one of Peter’s drawers and retrieved two walkie talkies. They were bigger than the Avengers, but surprisingly easy for them to carry. Natasha and Steve took one and the other one stayed in the bedroom. Tony, Clint, Thor, and the Hulk huddled around it as they waited for Natasha and Steve to arrive downstairs. 

“We have eyes on the presents,” Steve informed them through the walkie talkie once they were downstairs. 

“What has he gotten so far?” Tony asked calmly. He could see the nervous looks on his friends’ faces and he wanted them to feel better. 

“I see socks, comic books, and a blanket,” Natasha answers. Tony heard Clint let out a sigh of relief. 

“That does not sound alarming,” Thor stated. Tony agreed. 

“Hulk does not want replacement,” the Hulk huffed. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “We’re not getting replaced, big guy.” 

“That’s what the red Power Ranger said on Christmas two years ago,” Clint refuted. 

“Peter is opening another present,” Natasha said. The rest of the Avengers paused as they waited for her to tell them what it was. “It’s a board game called Monopoly.”

Clint and the Hulk cheered in excitement and Tony rolled his eyes for the second time in five minutes. He hated how worried his friends got on birthdays and Christmas. 

“There is one more present,” Steve announced through the walkie talkie. “Peter looks really excited about this one.”

“What is it?” Clint asked.

“It’s…” Steve said and paused. Clint groaned. “It’s Loki.”

Tony choked on his breath. Peter got a Loki toy? Why would he want that?

“A villain?” Tony asked in surprise. 

“My brother,” Thor muttered. 

“Hulk does not have to be bad guy!” the Hulk shouted in excitement.

“Peter doesn’t have villian toys! He has never had one before,” Clint said. 

It was true, Peter had never had a villain toy in his bedroom. Peter was never a fan of any villains, so he did not ask for any villain toys from his aunt and uncle. He usually used one of the Avenger toys as a pretend villain or a random toy from his closet. Tony didn’t have much experience playing the villain part, but Peter had used the other Avengers in the past. 

Loki wasn’t exactly a _ real _villain. Tony saw on the news on Peter’s TV that he was recently proven innocent for his attack on the planet. He was mind controlled by someone named Thanos to do the dirty work for him, but Tony still didn’t think that Loki was a toy that Peter would want. 

“I’m sure he is a nice toy. It’s not like he’s actually a villain,” Tony responded. “And he can’t replace any of us if he’s a villain toy.”

“That’s easy for you to say, you’re Peter’s favorite,” Clint said. 

Tony wasn’t going to outright say it, but Peter did play with Iron Man more than the rest of his toys. When Peter was able to bring one toy with him anywhere, he usually brought his Iron Man action figure. Peter was really proud of Tony, because he wore his Iron Man suit without his faceplate. Peter admired both the real Tony Stark and Iron Man, and his toy represented both. 

“Peter loves all of us. He plays with all of us,” Tony reassured him. Clint was bought by Peter at a garage sale, so he was very afraid of being replaced and abandoned. 

“Loki is my brother. He is the god of mischief. He just likes to have a bit of fun, he is not evil,” Thor told them. 

The door creaked open as Steve and Natasha ran back into Peter’s bedroom. 

“Peter’s coming!” Steve shouted. 

The toys all ran back to their spots where Peter left them earlier in the morning. Peter ran into his bedroom with heavy footsteps and his new Loki action figure in hand. He began to set up a play scenario, but he was interrupted by Aunt May saying that they had to leave to visit his grandma. 

“I’ll play with you guys later, I promise,” Peter said before walking out of his room. 

The toys all waited a minute to make sure that Peter was gone before standing up. Tony saw Loki blink in surprise when he noticed the Avengers looking at him. He looked at each one of them before stopping at Thor.

“Thor,” he snarled. 

“Brother! I am glad you are here!” Thor exclaimed. 

Thor ran over to Loki and tried to embrace him in a hug, but Loki hit him with his scepter and sent him flying across the carpet. 

“Hey! What was that for?” Tony asked. 

“He is my enemy, and so are all of you,” Loki told them. 

Loki lifted his scepter and pointed it at Tony. Tony raised his arm and aimed his repulsor at Loki, with his other hand on the button that made the light in his gauntlet’s palm flash. If Loki was going to threaten him, Tony was going to threaten him back. 

“Lower your weapons! We want to maintain peace,” Steve said. 

Tony lowered his gauntlet and Loki hesitantly put his scepter down. 

“Peace?” Loki scoffed. “With you?” 

“We are all here for Peter. We don’t want to fight with you,” Tony told him.

“Who is this Peter? Is he your ruler?” Loki asked. 

“Our ruler?” Clint laughed. “He’s 11 years old.”

Loki furrowed his brows. “I do not understand.”

Tony couldn’t believe how frustrating this conversation was. He was a resident of Peter’s bedroom the longest out of all of the toys here, and he had never seen a new toy react like this. 

Loki surveyed the Avengers with a long gaze. “What realm is this?” Loki asked.

_ Holy shit _, Tony thought to himself. Loki thinks that he is the real Loki. He doesn’t know that he is a toy. 

“Peter’s bedroom,” Natasha told him with a confused tone.

“Peter’s bedroom? I have not heard of it,” Loki replied. He walked around the floor to further inspect the room. He looked under the bed and coughed slightly because of the dust.

“Well, that’s where we are,” Tony said. 

“This is not one of the nine realms. I fear that I will not be able to travel through the branches of the Yggdrasil to return,” Loki said. 

Tony honestly had to try really hard not to laugh. This was the most amusing thing that he had seen in a while. 

“This is Midgard, brother,” Thor responded.

“Loki is here to play,” the Hulk said. 

“I want nothing to do with you, beast,” Loki scoffed. “Our last meeting left my spine broken.” 

Tony knew from watching Peter’s TV that the real Hulk smashed the real Loki into the ground like a rag doll, which apparently felt real to Loki the toy. 

“Hulk is not going to hurt you, I promise,” Steve told him. 

Loki continued to explore the room. He made his way to Peter’s desk and started looking through the drawers. He looked frantic, which made sense because he had no idea where he was. Tony couldn’t help but feel a little sympathy for the guy, as funny as the situation was. 

“He thinks that he’s the real Loki,” Tony whispered to the rest of the team. 

“I have never seen anything like it,” Natasha said. She had lived in many homes before ending up at Peter’s. She had some not so great kids and had met a lot of toys. 

“We have to play along with it until we have a plan. Telling him the truth will hurt him,” Steve said. 

Loki closed the last drawer in Peter’s desk and walked back to the Avengers. 

“Hey, do you have any buttons?” Clint asked. Steve buried his face in his hands. 

“Buttons?” Loki questions. 

“Tony and Steve have buttons. Watch,” Clint said. 

Clint first pressed the button on Steve’s back which caused him to say, “_ Avengers Assemble! _ ” He then pressed the button on Tony’s back which made him say, “ _ We have a Hulk. _”

“That is strange,” Loki said. 

“New villain toy is funny!” the Hulk grinned.

“Toy? I think the words you are looking for are ‘god of mischief’ or ‘prince Loki of Asgard,’” Loki told him. 

“Sure thing, reindeer games,” Tony chuckled softly. 

Loki walked up to Tony and stood only a few centimeters in front of him. He looked down at Tony and sneered. 

“Are you mocking me?” he questioned. 

“No. I’m just calling out your bluff,” Tony replied. He wasn’t going to let a toy with a god complex boss him around. 

“Tony,” Steve warned. 

“Silence, Captain!” Loki shouted. “Man of Iron, have care with how you speak to me. I am the rightful king of Asgard, the god of mischief, and one of the most powerful mages in the nine realms.”

“A mage? Prove it,” Tony dared. 

“Tony!” Steve said, sounding more angry.

Seeing Loki fail at using magic was going to be a funny sight and Tony was excited. There was no way that Loki was going to be able to do anything. That will make him realize that he is a toy instead of the real Loki. 

“Loki is one of the most powerful, if not _ the _most powerful,” Thor explained. 

“Then it shouldn’t be hard for him to show us,” Tony said. Clint nodded along with him, so at least there was someone that agreed with him. 

“Fine,” Loki said. 

Loki had a look of concentration on his face as he tried to use his non-existent magic. He reached behind his green cape and pulled out a small toy knife. 

“I took this out of a pocket dimension,” Loki explained. 

Thor, Clint, and the Hulk clapped at Loki’s trick. Steve looked indifferent. Tony noticed Natasha cross her arms, so at least someone here was smart and didn’t buy it.

“There’s no way,” Tony said. Loki must have a compartment or something behind his cape. 

“He is a mage,” Thor turned to him and said.

“There’s probably a storage compartment behind his cape!” Tony was so frustrated.

The Avengers continued to ask Loki questions about his past, his magic, and more. Tony didn’t bother listening to any of it. He didn’t want to be entertained by a bunch of lies. He couldn’t believe that he was the only one that didn’t want to listen to Loki anymore. The toy was too dumb to even realize that he was a toy. It was completely ridiculous. Tony knew that in a couple of days the Avengers would get over it. Loki was new and they hadn’t met a new toy in a while. Tony at least still had the satisfaction of being Peter’s favorite toy. 

Iron Man was still Peter’s favorite toy. At least that’s what Tony believed. However, Peter played with Loki a lot too. Peter took both Tony and Loki to school with him on his first day back from winter break. Tony was used to going alone, so he was very annoyed to have to deal with Loki while they were in Peter’s backpack. 

In Peter’s bedroom, there were some mishaps since Loki genuinely believed that the Avengers were his enemies. He refused to go anywhere near Thor and the Hulk, and he tried to mind control Clint with his scepter at least five times. Obviously his scepter didn’t work, but it was still a little terrifying. Loki even tried to use it on Tony once, and Tony punched him in the face. He wouldn’t look at Loki for three days, which caused a lot of tension in the room. He finally got over it, but he still hated that he had to speak to Loki when he continuously acted like the actual god of mischief. His ego was so inflated that Tony couldn’t be around him for two minutes without rolling his eyes. 

Peter was at school and Tony was sitting on his pillow as he watched Loki and Thor fight on the floor. Thor had tried to convince his younger brother that they did not have to be enemies, but Loki wouldn’t listen.

“Don’t let it get to you, Tony,” Natasha said as she took a seat next to him. 

“It’s just so frustrating to watch,” Tony sighed. 

“We will tell him one day. We have to get him to trust us first,” she told him. 

Tony knew that she was right. If they told him now, he would probably lash out. Then he would be even more annoying to deal with. Most of the Avengers have been trying to spend some time with Loki (when he wasn’t trying to fight them) to try to become friends. Tony hadn’t been spending much time with him because he physically couldn’t without wanting to slap him. 

“I know,” he replied. 

“You’re not jealous, are you?” Natasha asked. Most of them noticed how much Peter liked his new toy. 

“Of course not,” Tony was quick to respond. 

Sure, he was a little jealous. He hated to admit it, but he thrived from Peter’s attention. Being the first picked toy made Tony smile and feel needed. When Peter took Loki to Ned’s house instead of Tony the other day, he sulked under the bed for an hour. 

“It’s okay if you are. Peter still loves you and it’s important to remember that,” Natasha said. 

Tony knew that she was right, but he was feeling a little salty and he would need time to get over it. 

Natasha’s advice made Tony feel a little calmer for the rest of the day. He was feeling pretty good. He even drew some sketches of ideas for AIs on Peter’s Etch A Sketch. But when it was time for Peter to go to sleep, he brought both Tony and Loki into the bed with him. Tony had to lay beside Loki on the same pillow all night. Tony was furious that he had to share his alone time with Peter with _ Loki _of all toys. Tony practically shook with anger the whole night. 

When Peter left for school, Tony was left on the bed with Loki. 

“Your ruler has marked me as one of his own,” Loki said and lifted up his right foot that was marked with Peter’s name in his handwriting. 

Tony let out a sound that was similar to a growl. He didn’t understand why Peter would want Loki. The real Loki had done some really evil things. The real Tony Stark was a brilliant man who had saved the planet by flying a nuke into a wormhole. Tony really didn’t know what Peter was thinking. 

“Does this upset you, Anthony?” Loki smirked. 

“Does it upset _ you _that you are owned by someone else?” Tony responded. He couldn’t let Loki know that he was upset. 

“Peter does not own me. He has accepted me as a resident in this realm,” Loki said. 

“You are actually infuriating,” Tony told him. 

Loki must have taken that as a hostile act, because he charged at Tony. Tony quickly moved out of the way, but Loki quickly changed his direction and shoved him to the ground. 

“Why do you always want to fight us?” Tony asked. 

“I am the god of mischief and chaos. The Avengers are my enemies.” 

Tony sighed. He would have to fight his way out of this one. 

“Whatever you say, Rudolph,” Tony replied. 

They continued to fight. Tony hated to admit that it felt really good to slap Loki’s face. Seeing him angry made Tony happy in a sick way. 

“How will Peter notice you once you are under my control?” Loki asked, and then held his scepter up to Tony’s chest. It was pressed up against his arc reactor. 

Loki was standing in front of Peter’s open bedroom window. Without thinking, Tony shoved Loki he fell down to the ground outside of Peter’s apartment building. Tony watched him hit the ground with a thud, but he could see that he wasn’t broken. Loki was made out of a durable material, thankfully. It felt like a weight was lifted off of Tony’s shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys like it! I have it basically 80% written so far, so there shouldn't be too much time between updates. There will be 4 chapters with the last one being kind of an epilogue.  
Follow me on [tumblr](https://lovewhatyoudooo.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki learns the truth, and Tony starts to like him more after spending more time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frostiron Bingo Square G5: "You look a bit tied up."

“What did you do?” Clint asked. He must have seen Tony push Loki out of the window. Tony sighed in frustration. 

“He was trying to kill me!” Tony said. 

The noise caused the rest of the Avengers to join them on the bed. 

“Where is my brother?” Thor asked. Tony didn’t understand why Thor referred to Loki as his brother. They weren’t  _ actually  _ siblings. They were both made in a factory. Loki would barely even look at Thor. 

“Tony pushed him out the window,” Clint told them. 

“Tony,” Natasha said with a disappointed tone. 

“It was self defense,” Tony said to them. 

Thor rushed up to Tony and pinned him against the wall. 

“You must retrieve him. That is my brother and you are to treat him with respect,” Thor almost snarled. 

“When has Loki ever treated us with respect?” Tony asked once he broke free from Thor’s grasp. 

Loki constantly tried to fight them. He didn’t have a nice bone in his body (well, if he had bones). Tony was not going to stand around and let Loki treat him like garbage just because he was a little delusional. 

“What’s Peter going to say when he sees his new toy is missing?” Steve asked. 

That question made Tony feel sick. He hadn’t even thought of that. Peter loved Loki and would be so upset to come home and notice that Loki was missing. Tony hated Loki, but he wasn’t selfish enough to make Peter sad. Tony cared about Peter and couldn’t do that to him. 

“Oh,” Tony mumbled. What had he done?

“Fix it,” Thor threatened. 

As much as he didn’t want to, Tony knew that he had to go find Loki. He had to do it for Peter. 

“Alright,” Tony sighed. 

He walked towards the window and saw that Loki was still outside. Tony had to think quick before he moved or someone saw him. 

Tony quickly ran to Peter’s desk and got some pieces of string. He then ripped a piece of Peter’s blanket and tied the strings to it to make a small parachute. He tied the strings around his torso and made his way back onto Peter’s bed and the window. 

“Are you sure that’s going to work?” Natasha asked. 

Tony pushed his button and said “ _ I am Iron Man _ .” He gave them a soft grin and added “Of course I’m sure.” 

“Good luck,” Steve said and gave Tony a pat on the shoulder. 

“Bring my brother home,” Thor said. 

Tony nodded and then jumped out of the window. Luckily, the parachute worked and Tony slowly descended to the ground. He landed on his feet next to Loki. Loki was sitting on the ground while holding his knees to his chest. His face was buried in his knees. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked. 

Loki looked up at him in disgust, which Tony figured that he deserved. 

“It does not feel good to fall,” he said. Tony could agree with that. 

“I take it that it’s not the first time that this has happened,” Tony said based on Loki’s reaction. 

“You would be right,” Loki replied. 

“I’m sorry for pushing you. But it’s okay to be scared sometimes,” Tony told him. He didn’t understand why he was sympathizing with him. Loki had been nothing but mean to him since Christmas. 

“It is fine. We were in combat. I do not wish to speak about this any longer,” Loki said. 

Loki stood up and took a look around at his surroundings. Tony realized that this probably was the first time that he had been outside, since he was bought new. He had never left his packaging until Peter unwrapped him. 

“We have to get back to Peter’s room before he gets back from school,” Tony said to him. 

“You can fly using your Iron Man suit,” Loki suggested. 

“No I can’t! The suit doesn’t actually fly!” 

“I have been wondering why you haven’t used the full power of your suit. Is it broken?” Loki responded. 

“It’s not broken,” Tony said without elaborating. 

“I can use my seidr to teleport back. Luckily, I am feeling nice enough to bring you with me,” Loki told him. 

Before Tony could warn Loki against it, Loki grabbed his arm and tried to bring them back to Peter’s room. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t work and they were still outside on the ground. 

“This usually works,” Loki said with a worried expression. 

“Would you like to know why it didn’t work?” Tony asked. Loki nodded.

Tony tried his best not to lose his temper. He really did. 

“YOU ARE A TOY!” Tony shouted. 

“Excuse me?” Loki scoffed. 

“You aren’t the real Loki! You’re an action figure. You are a child’s play thing! And so am I,” Tony explained. 

“You are a sad, strange man, and you have my pity,” Loki told him, clearly not believing anything that Tony had just screamed at him. 

“I’m not lying!” 

“I will find my own way back to Peter’s room. Farewell, Man of Iron,” Loki said and began to walk away. To where, Tony had no idea. Loki definitely had no idea how to get back. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “Good riddance.”

Even though he was happy that he didn’t have to speak to Loki, he had no idea how they were both going to get back into Peter’s room. Peter lived on the third floor of the apartment building, and the door was shut so they had no way inside. 

“Loki, come back,” Tony sighed. 

Loki turned around. “Why should I do that?” 

“Our best chance of getting back is together. And besides, Peter will miss you if you don’t find your way back,” Tony told him, even though it hurt to admit it out loud. 

“Fine. Do you have a plan?”

Before Tony could even think of a plan, he dropped to the ground when he heard footsteps walking towards them. Loki did the same. 

“Cool!” A young boy exclaimed. 

Tony and Loki were picked up by the kid. Tony recognized him as Flash, one of Peter’s classmates who bullies him. Flash saw Peter’s name at the bottom of the toys’ feet and grinned.

“You’re Parker’s! I’m definitely taking you guys home,” Flash said and stuffed them in his backpack. 

It was dark in the backpack, but Tony could still see Loki’s face. 

“Who is he and where is he taking us?” Loki asked. 

“Flash. He goes to school with Peter and makes fun of him all of the time,” Tony explained. 

“We have been captured by one of Peter’s enemies,” Loki frowned. 

“Sure, you can say that,” Tony said. 

The way Loki acted like the real god of mischief was incredibly annoying, but he wasn’t technically wrong.

“I’m a lost toy,” Tony said to himself once he came upon the realization. 

Tony had never left Peter’s bedroom without Peter. He had no idea where he was going and he didn’t know how to make his way back. He was lost. He would never see his friends again. He would never see Peter’s smiling face ever again. And he was stuck with  _ Loki.  _

“Stop whining, mortal. We will be home soon enough,” Loki attempted to reassure him.

“We don’t know how to get home,” Tony said. 

“We will figure it out,” Loki told him. 

When they arrived in Flash’s room, he took Tony and Loki out of his backpack and placed them on his desk. 

“What should I do with you guys?” Flash asked himself. 

Tony hoped that Flash would be nice to them, but he didn’t have high expectations. 

“Peter would definitely be upset if he saw that his favorite toys were destroyed,” Flash grinned.

Destroyed? Flash was going to destroy them! They had no chance of getting back to Peter. 

Flash hurried around his room to gather materials and Tony was completely powerless and forced to watch. He couldn’t move. He had no chance to escape. Flash found a pack of matches on one of his shelves and brought them over to his desk. He took a handful out of the pack and tied Loki to them using a rubber band. 

“Flash! It’s time for dinner!” Someone called from downstairs. 

“I’m busy!’ He shouted back.

“Now, Flash!” 

“I will finish this later.” Flash placed Loki back down on the desk and left the room. 

Tony stood up quickly once Flash was out of sight. Loki’s arms were restrained by the rubber band placed around him, so he could not set himself free.

“You look a bit tied up,” Tony said. 

“I am a toy,” Loki sighed. He made no effort to free himself. 

Tony wondered what made Loki finally realize. Then he remembered Flash calling them Peter’s toys. Hearing it from someone else must have made Loki understand.

“Let me help you out of those rubber bands. We should hide before Flash gets back,” Tony said. 

“I am only a toy,” Loki mumbled. 

“Being a toy has a lot of perks,” Tony said. 

“Like what?” Loki asked. 

“I will tell you after we hide. We don’t have much time,” Tony told him. 

“Fine,” Loki nodded.

Tony was able to remove the rubber bands and help Loki escape. They searched around the room for a good hiding spot. After a minute or so of looking, Tony found the perfect place. 

“We should hide behind that pile of books on the floor,” Tony suggested.

“And what happens if he picks up one of the books?” Loki asked. 

“Trust me, he won’t,” Tony said. He had heard Peter and Ned talk about how lazy Flash was with his school work all of the time. 

“Alright,” Loki said. 

They heard footsteps running up the stairs and Loki turned to Tony with a look of panic. They only had a few seconds before Flash returned. Tony grabbed Loki’s hand and ran behind the books. They made it just in time. 

“Where are the toys?” Flash asked. 

Tony could hear him running around his room searching. But he never thought to check the area near the books. 

“Sarah! Did you steal the toys on my desk?” Flash yelled as he ran out of his room. 

Tony didn’t realize that he was still holding Loki’s hand until much later. 

Flash finally went to sleep around 11:00. Tony and Loki were still hiding behind the pile of books. They had to come up with an escape plan quickly before Flash woke up. 

“I know how we can return to Peter,” Loki said. 

Tony was surprised that Loki was willing to go back to Peter. He just found out that he was a toy, and he was pretty upset about it. Tony could only imagine the crisis that was going on in Loki’s head. 

“How?” Tony asked. 

“When Peter takes us to school, he hides us in his backpack. If we find Flash’s backpack, we can hide inside and find Peter tomorrow,” Loki explained. 

It was a good idea. Tomorrow was Tuesday, so Flash would definitely be going to school. 

“I like that plan, Blitzen. Now we have to find Flash’s backpack before he wakes up,” Tony said. 

Tony quietly climbed up the pile of books so he could look around Flash’s room. The lights were out, so it was dark and a little bit hard for him to see. Flash rolled over in his bed, and Tony was scared that he woke up. His fears disappeared when Flash began to snore. After looking around for a few more seconds, Tony found his backpack. He slowly climbed down back to Loki. 

“His backpack is under his desk chair,” Tony told Loki. 

“We must go,” Loki responded. 

“We can’t make any noise,” Tony said. Loki nodded. 

They tip-toed across Flash’s bedroom to get to his backpack. Flash kept tossing and turning in his sleep, so Tony and Loki had to freeze every time he moved just in case he woke up. It was one of the scariest experiences of Tony’s life.

“Wait,” Tony whispered to Loki. 

“What?” Loki replied. 

“We should get supplies,” Tony told him and climbed up Flash’s chair to get to his desk drawers.

“Have you gone mad? You will wake him up,” Loki whisper-shouted. 

Tony dismissed him with a wave of his hand. He had a lot of practice sneaking around Peter’s bedroom at night without waking him up. Tony quietly opened one of Flash’s desk drawers and picked up some sticky tack, a paper clip, and rubber bands. He then returned to the floor and put the supplies that fit in the compartment where Loki stores his toy knives. 

They hopped into Flash’s backpack and closed the zipper. There were a lot of books and random pieces of junk in the backpack, so Tony and Loki were forced to be pressed up together in order to fit. Tony felt like he was the little spoon, and was surprisingly very comfortable. 

“How long will we have to wait?” Loki asked. 

“I don’t know. Probably a few hours,” Tony answered. 

Loki sighed but didn’t respond. 

“You okay?” Tony asked. 

“I’m feeling wonderful. I just found out that my entire existence is a lie for the second time,” Loki replied sarcastically. 

“The second time?” Tony asked. Loki was brand new, what could he have possibly gone through before arriving on Christmas morning?

“My father stole me as a baby from Jotunheim and raised me as an Aesir. I am a frost giant and a monster,” Loki confessed.

Even though Tony knew that didn’t actually happen to the Loki he was speaking to, it felt 100% real to him. There were things from the real Tony Stark’s life that felt real to him too, so he could understand somewhat. But Loki was feeling real emotions and Tony wasn’t heartless enough to just sit there and watch. 

“I don’t think you’re a monster,” Tony told him. He meant it. Tony couldn’t say that he knew Loki well because he tried his best to avoid him since Peter got him, but he didn’t think Loki was evil. He was just mischievous. 

“You clearly are not familiar with Jotunheim. It is a realm of mindless frost giants and my father was the king,” Loki explained. 

No, Tony clearly was not familiar with Jotunheim because he had never even left Queens. But Loki looked troubled and for some reason Tony hated to see him like this. 

“You can be whatever you want to be. You’re not defined by that,” Tony said. 

“I’m just a toy. A stupid, insignificant toy,” Loki said softly. 

“Being a toy is awesome! At home, Peter thinks you’re great. He’s always talking about how much he loves you and he takes you on all of his playdates.”

Loki took a deep breath. “That does not make sense.”

Tony hated how Loki didn’t have any confidence. It was a side of Loki that Tony had never expected to see. He always thought that Loki had an inflated ego and that he thought that he was better than everyone else. Tony was wrong. Loki tried to make the Avengers feel smaller because he felt small himself. 

“You’re a Loki! You have a hiding spot for toy knives! And you have a flowy green cape and a really cool helmet with horns. You’re one of the coolest toys around,” Tony told him sincerely. Tony thought having knives was cooler than a button that made him say three phrases. “I don’t stand a chance against a toy as cool as you.”

It was true. Peter slowly had been playing with Loki more and more and with Tony less and less. Tony knew that it couldn’t last forever, toys always had an expiration date. But he wasn’t prepared. 

“Peter wants us both around,” Loki told him. “He took both me  _ and  _ you to school with him.”

Tony really wanted to believe him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the great feedback so far! I hope you guys liked the second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki continue to try to find their way home, and have some realizations about their feelings towards each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frostiron Bingo Square 03: "Unless you think we can't do it?"

Flash must have picked up his backpack, because Tony and Loki felt a sudden jolt. They stayed in the backpack as Flash walked to the bus. It was very loud with children screaming, so Tony and Loki had the opportunity to speak again without anyone hearing them.

“Once we are inside the school, we need to get out of Flash’s backpack before he notices that we’re here,” Tony announced. 

“We can open the zipper slightly so we know when we should leave,” Loki suggested. Tony agreed and opened the zipper a little bit from the inside. 

All they could do was wait. Tony was still pressed up against Loki and he had to admit that it felt nice. Loki was a little taller than him and they fit nicely together. It was unexpected how much Tony had grown to enjoy Loki’s company. It was only yesterday that Tony tried to get rid of him by pushing him out of the window. 

Flash picked up his backpack and walked off of the bus. Tony watched his surroundings fly by through the small opening in the zipper. Flash walked into the school and stopped to talk to a friend before going to his locker. Tony and Loki took that opportunity to escape. They jumped out of the backpack along with one of Flash’s folders so no one would see them. They kept the folder open slightly so they could hide behind it as they walked to another hiding spot. They ended up hiding behind a trash can. 

“Thank goodness we have escaped Flash,” Loki said once the coast was clear. 

“But now we have to figure out how to find Peter,” Tony said. This was far from over. 

Tony had been to school with Peter many times, but he didn’t know his way around the hallways. He was usually in Peter’s backpack when he walked around. There was no way that they were going to be able to find Peter in the school. The school was huge. 

“His teacher is Ms. Eisner for most of his classes. If we can find her classroom, we can find Peter,” Tony said once he remembered the name of the teacher. 

“And do you know where that is?” Loki raised an eyebrow and asked. 

“No,” Tony sighed. 

They were in the lobby of the school, which was in the middle of the building. Tony didn’t remember ever climbing up any stairs since Peter started middle school this year, which meant that his classroom was on the first floor. When the first bell rang and the hallways cleared, they started walking down one of the hallways. 

When they reached the end of the hallway, they still didn’t see her classroom. They must have picked the wrong hallway. 

“This is not working,” Loki said once they turned around. There were two more hallways that they could check on the first floor. 

“We can’t give up,” Tony told him. He couldn’t do that to Peter or the rest of the Avengers. 

Tony and Loki continued to walk behind Flash’s folder down the hallway without anyone seeing them. When someone walked past them, they stopped walking and leaned the folder up against the wall. They entered the next hallway and found Ms. Eisner’s classroom by 4th period. 

“I think this is it!” Tony exclaimed. 

“Is Peter inside?” Loki asked.

The door was slightly opened, but they couldn’t see who was inside of the classroom from the hallway. 

“I will go look. Hide behind the folder and I’ll come back for you if he is in there,” Tony responded. 

“Do not get caught. We made it all the way here,” Loki said. 

Tony nodded and made his way to the opening. He stuck his head inside and looked around the classroom. All of the kids were either looking at the teacher at the front of the room or were doodling in their notebooks, so he went unnoticed as he scanned the room. In the second row, Peter was sitting in a desk next to Ned while writing notes in his notebook. Tony grinned at the sight of the 11-year-old boy. 

Tony was about to go find Loki when he heard footsteps. He froze and fell to the ground.

“An Iron Man! No way!” 

The kid must have been around Peter’s age, but it wasn’t someone that Tony recognized. She was a girl with blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail. She bent down and picked Tony up with her right hand. 

She pressed Tony’s button and he said, “ _ Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, at your service _ .”

“Jenna, let’s go!” Another kid called from the end of the hallway. 

“One sec! I have to go to my locker really quick,” Jenna, the girl that found Tony, replied. 

Tony wished that he could scream. He was so close to finding Peter, he even saw him! As Jenna walked away from Ms. Eisner’s classroom, Tony could see Loki still hiding behind the folder. Loki stared up at him with a worried expression as Tony got farther and farther away. 

Jenna placed Tony in her locker that was located at the other end of the hallway, closer to the lobby of the school. She had a locker on the bottom row. It was dark inside of the locker and it was mostly empty, there were only a few books towards the back. The only light came from the small vents at the bottom of the locker door. Tony pressed his face against the vents and he was able to see the floor of the hallway. 

As the minutes went by, Tony began to pace throughout the locker. He tried to open the locker door, but it wouldn’t budge. How was he going to get out of here? Where was Loki? Did Loki go inside of the classroom to get to Peter? Tony hoped that he did. 

“Tony!” Loki whispered through the vent. He was standing in the hallway with his face in front of the small opening of the vent. 

“Loki, what are you doing here?” Tony asked. Loki had to walk away from Peter’s classroom to get to the locker. 

Tony could hear Loki try to open the locker door, but it wouldn’t open. They needed the combination to open the door. 

“You’re stuck in there,” Loki said. 

“Yeah thanks, captain obvious. I didn’t realize,” Tony rolled his eyes. 

“There must be a way out,” Loki told him. 

“Not without the combination. There’s nothing that you can do,” Tony told him. 

Loki hit the locker door in frustration. “No! We were so close.”

The feeling of frustration was mutual. Tony sat down at the bottom of the locker in defeat. 

“You have to go without me,” Tony said to Loki through the vent.

“Tony, I can’t,” Loki responded. 

“Yes, you can. Peter can’t lose two of his favorite toys. One of us is better than none,” Tony explained. 

“I’m going to miss you,” Loki said so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

Strangely, Tony agreed. Spending all of this time with Loki made Tony realize that there was no reason to hate him. Loki was kind and funny. Tony enjoyed bantering with him and being near him. Loki was smart and they worked together really well when coming up with their escape plan from Flash. He was sad that he wouldn’t be able to see him anymore. 

“I’ll miss you too, Lokes,” Tony said truthfully. “I wish I could hug you,” he added without thinking.

Loki let out a soft chuckle. “Me too, surprisingly.” 

They said their final goodbye and then Loki was off to go find Peter again. Tony felt oddly at peace about the situation. Only a day ago, he was too angry that he wasn’t Peter’s clear favorite toy anymore. After going on their little adventure together, Tony felt okay about having to share the spotlight with other toys. He realized that it didn’t mean that Peter loved him any less. It also meant that Tony was confident that Peter would be okay without him. Tony wasn’t needed, and it didn’t bother him anymore. 

Even though Tony was feeling a little better, that wouldn’t stop him from missing his friends. Tony had spent years with the Avengers. He remembered the day he met each of them. They each joined Peter’s toy collection separately throughout the years Tony was there, but he loved them all the same. It was hard for Tony to imagine a life without them. 

It was also hard to imagine a life without Loki in the future. He really was going to miss Loki a lot. It was crazy for Tony to realize that since he wouldn’t have thought so only a day before. But Tony really enjoyed the time he spent with Loki even though it was a stressful situation. He wished that he had the chance to be around him more and see where their friendship could go. He also couldn’t help but hope for something more than a friendship. Loki made Tony happy in a way that no one else had before. 

The girl that placed Tony in her locker did not return for the rest of the day. Tony couldn’t tell how long he was sitting there. It felt like hours. He was sure that Jenna was probably a nice girl, but she wasn’t Peter. 

Suddenly, Tony heard something. It sounded like someone was trying to open the locker using the lock. At first he thought that it was Jenna, but he then realized that it couldn’t have been her. The sound lasted for at least a minute, so it couldn’t have been coming from someone that knew the locker combination. The person trying to open the locker played with the lock for a few more minutes before the door finally opened. 

The first thing that Tony saw was Loki holding a paper clip standing on top of a pile of miscellaneous school supplies so he could reach the lock. He picked the lock to help Tony get out. 

“Loki!” Tony exclaimed. 

Loki grinned and climbed down from the pile of stuff. Tony couldn’t stop himself from pulling him in for a hug after he walked out of the locker. 

“Happy to see me?” Loki asked. 

“Of course I am, you dork,” Tony mumbled into his chest. 

None of them made any effort to pull apart until they heard the bell over the intercom. It was the dismissal bell. They only had a few minutes before Peter left school. Tony and Loki hid behind their folder and searched for Peter in the hallway, but he was nowhere in sight. 

“We’re never going to find him,” Tony whispered. 

“Stop,” Loki responded. 

Finally, they saw Peter walking towards the exit next to Ned. Tony and Loki followed him as fast as they could, but it was hard to keep up and not be seen. They made their way outside and watched Peter board his bus to go home. 

“We can’t go through the door without being seen,” Loki stated. Tony knew that he was right. 

Tony knew that finding Peter again was too good to be true. Now they were going to either have to wait until tomorrow to try again or somehow get on the bus. 

“I got it!” Tony shouted. 

Before Loki could reply, Tony opened his compartment for his toy knives and took out the sticky tack that they stole from Flash’s desk. Tony ripped it into small pieces so they each had four of them. He handed Loki his pieces and got a confused look from him in return. 

“What is this for?” Loki asked. 

“We will climb up the side of the bus and enter through the back,” Tony told him. He could see that the door was not shut all of the way. “If we put these under our hands and feet, we will stick to the bus.”

Loki stared back at him with wide eyes. 

Tony raised an eyebrow and asked, “Unless you think we can’t do it?” 

“I do not think it will work once the bus is moving,” Loki replied. 

“Then we will have to be quick,” Tony said. He knew that Loki was right. 

There were still a lot of kids outside walking towards their busses. Tony could also tell that there were some kids still getting ready to leave when he looked through some of the windows of the school. They had some time. 

“Are you ready?” Tony turned to Loki and asked. 

Loki nodded. “Let’s go.” 

They walked as quick as they could without anyone seeing them to Peter’s bus. They walked towards the side of the bus parked away from the front of the school where the kids were so no one would see them. Tony led the way and began to climb up the side of one of the back wheels. Loki followed him, and it was going according to their plan. After climbing up the wheel, they reached the side of the bus and started making their way towards the back door. Tony could see that there were not many kids left outside, meaning that time was running out. 

The bus began to vibrate, meaning that it was going to drive away soon. The driver was going to notice that the back door was slightly open. 

“We gotta hurry,” Tony looked behind him and said. 

It took another minute, but they were able to reach the door. They quickly slid through the back door of the bus and hid under the back seat where no kids could see them. Only a few seconds after they got inside, the bus driver shut the back door. They just made it. 

Tony scanned the bus from what he could see under the seat and did not see Peter. He knew that they were on the right bus, but he couldn’t find him. After a few minutes of looking, Tony spotted Peter’s red sneakers at the middle of the bus. He was probably sitting next to Ned. Tony and Loki started to walk towards Peter, but Tony flew forward when the bus stopped short at one of the kids’ bus stop. He landed on his stomach and looked up to see Loki giggling like a child. 

“Is this funny to you?” Tony asked with a little laughter seeping through. 

“I am quite amused,” Loki replied and reached his hand out to help Tony up. 

Once Tony was back on his feet, they were able to continue walking towards Peter. They finally got to him and quickly climbed into his backpack and shut the zipper. Tony couldn’t stop himself from smiling. He felt safe for the first time in 24 hours. 

“We did it!” Tony exclaimed and gave Loki a massive hug. 

Tony looked up to see a surprised expression on Loki’s face. 

“What?” Tony asked. 

“You’re hugging me again,” Loki stated. 

“Yeah,” Tony grinned. It felt nice and he didn’t want to let go, but he did. 

“Why?”

“I wanted to,” Tony said. He figured that was enough of an explanation. They went through a lot in the past day. Hugging was necessary by Tony’s standards. 

“But you hate me,” Loki said. 

Tony almost choked on his breath. “Is that what you think?” 

If Loki said that a day earlier, Tony probably would have agreed. He hated how Loki didn’t know that he was a toy. He hated how Peter preferred Loki over him. He hated how Loki was always trying to fight the Avengers. Tony felt like he always had to always be prepared for a surprise attack. 

But Tony didn’t hate Loki. Maybe he never did. He just hated not being Peter’s clear favorite action figure anymore, and put that hatred towards Loki. Tony never gave Loki a chance, and he regretted it. After getting to know Loki, he saw how good of a person he actually was. Tony was excited to continue to spend time with him.

“I don’t hate you. Quite the opposite actually,” Tony told him. 

It was true, Tony liked Loki. He liked him a lot. Loki was caring and sweet and had a nice smile that Tony couldn’t get out of his head. Tony liked looking at his emerald green eyes. He was absolutely beautiful, and Tony was obsessed. 

“I like you as well, Tony,” Loki grinned. 

Tony grabbed Loki’s hand and ran circles over the back of it with his thumb. It felt intimate, even though they were sitting in the darkness of Peter’s backpack. After a few minutes, they felt Peter stand up and walk off of the bus. Peter must have gone straight to his room because he placed his backpack on his bed. 

The light from Peter’s bedroom was almost blinded Tony when Peter opened the zipper of the backpack. 

“Iron Man and Loki! I knew you guys weren’t lost!” Peter exclaimed. 

Peter had the largest smile on his face that warmed Tony’s heart. He was so thankful that him and Loki found their way back. Peter played with all of his superhero action figures until Aunt May told him that they were going out to dinner with Uncle Ben. 

It was nice to be home. 

“I’m so glad you guys are back!” Steve said after Peter left for dinner. 

“Me too, it’s good to be back here with you guys,” Tony told them. 

“Thank you for bringing my brother home,” Thor said to him. 

“I am  _ not  _ your brother,” Loki frowned. 

Tony was surprised how much he missed hearing their bickering. Him and Loki were only gone for a day, but it felt like so much longer. 

“You apologized, right?” Natasha turned to Tony and asked. 

“Of course, I’m not an animal,” Tony scoffed. “Besides, Loki isn’t that bad.” Loki grinned beside him. 

“I am great, Tony. Do not underestimate me.”

Tony took Loki’s hand. “I won’t, I promise,” he said.

“Woah!” Clint shouted. The rest of the Avengers looked surprised as well. 

“Got a problem, bird brain?” Tony asked. Loki chucked at the nickname. 

“No. I just… did not expect that,” Clint admitted. 

Tony didn’t expect it either, but he was happy. Everything about Loki made him happy. His smile, his eyes, his stupid helmet, and even his banter. Tony was excited to spend time with him because he could keep up with Tony’s sense of humor. 

“If you harm him in any way-” Thor began to say to Tony, but Loki cut him off. 

“Oh shut up, you oaf!” Loki shouted, but there was a small smile on his face as he said the words. 

It was subtle, but Loki was enjoying the attention. Tony vowed to give him all of the attention that he wanted. 

Tony and Loki told the rest of the Avengers about what they went through since they left Peter’s bedroom. They were really lucky that they were able to find their way back home. So much more could have gone wrong. Flash could have destroyed them if his mother didn’t call him down for dinner at the right time, or Tony could have gone home with a different kid if Loki didn’t have the paperclip. They wouldn’t have been able to get on the bus without the sticky tack. 

By the end of the day, Tony and Loki were able to spend a few minutes alone before Peter returned home. Tony definitely missed his friends, but he was tired from the events of the day and needed to relax. They sat next to each other against the wall away from their friends. 

“Why did you come back for me?” Tony asked. 

It was something that was on Tony’s mind since it happened. He didn’t think that he did anything to deserve Loki’s rescue, considering it was his fault that they were in that mess. 

“You would have done the same for me,” Loki answered. 

“I pushed you out of a window,” Tony reminded him. It felt good at the time, but it certainly didn’t feel good after. 

“And I forgave you,” Loki said. He had forgiven Tony almost right away. 

“And then I yelled at you after,” Tony said. He yelled at him when he told him that he was a toy. 

Loki put an arm around him. “This is useless, Tony. I know it is bothering you because you have a big heart, but there is no need to dwell on it,” he told him. 

Tony sighed. He didn’t know how he could deserve Loki, but he was so happy. He leaned into Loki’s side and felt content. 

“I actually want to thank you,” Loki said. 

Tony raised an eyebrow. “For what?”

“You helped me when I learned that I am a toy. Your kind words made me feel much better about it,” Loki explained. “I am also thankful that you did not let Flash set me on fire. That was very much appreciated,” Loki added with a chuckle. 

“Maybe it was good that this all happened. There would probably still be too much tension between us if it hadn’t,” Tony pointed out. 

“I am afraid that you are right,” Loki agreed. “I am excited to live in this realm together from now on.”

“Peter’s room isn’t a realm, Lokes,” Tony laughed. 

Loki was about to respond, but he was interrupted. 

“Peter’s coming!” Clint shouted. 

They all ran back to their spots that they were in before Peter left for dinner. Tony ecstatic to feel some normalcy after a chaotic day. 

_ Together _ , Tony thought to himself. Him and Loki were going to have the time of their lives together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of the great feedback so far! I hope you guys liked this chapter as well! One more chapter left that will be a fun epilogue-type thing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of an epilogue :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frostiron Bingo Square G4: Equals

_ December 2017, Queens, New York _

There have been a lot of changes since Loki’s arrival five years ago. Peter grew up and started to play with toys less and go on his computer more. It was hard for Tony and his friends at first, but they eventually came to terms with it. When Peter started high school, he decided to give his toys to a kid that would use them more. Many of the Avengers did not take the news very well. Clint was devastated, Thor was angry, the Hulk smashed some of Peter’s legos, and Natasha and Steve were indifferent. 

Tony and Loki definitely weren’t thrilled. Tony took the news harder than Loki because he had lived in Peter’s room for eight years at that point. He was understandably scared of the change ahead of them. But Loki helped him work through his feelings about it, which Tony was extremely thankful for. The sad part was that Tony could tell that Loki was saddened by the move as well, but he put Tony’s feelings first. 

“Your fond memories of Peter will last a lifetime,” Loki had told him when they found out. 

“Peter is all I know,” Tony responded to him. 

“You know me too. Together, we will be alright,” Loki smiled, and Tony felt much better. 

All of the Avengers were able to stay together when Peter gave them to a child that lived a few floors above him in his apartment complex. The toys lived with Jacob for a year and were happy, even though they still missed Peter. Tony liked Jacob a lot. Shortly after they all felt comfortable in their new home, Tony sat down with Loki to say something to him that he had been thinking about for a long time. 

“You helped me feel better when we found out we were moving, but you never acted upset about it,” Tony pointed out. 

“Of course I was upset. It does not feel good to be given away like that, but I knew you needed comfort more than I did,” Loki responded. 

Tony was appreciative, he really was, but he didn’t like that Loki helped him while neglecting his own feelings. Loki’s feelings were just as important as his own, so Tony was sad that Loki held back his emotions because of him. 

“We’ve been together for five years, Lokes. You know that I would have been happy to comfort you as well,” Tony said. 

“Do not worry about me, Anthony. I am fine and enjoying our new home,” Loki told him. Thank you for being concerned about me,” he added with a soft grin. 

The toys were well acclimated to their new kid and home, but all of the toys still got nervous on Christmas Day. They had no idea what presents Jacob asked for, so it was pretty tense throughout the morning. Steve and Natasha took a walkie talkie to the living room to report back to the rest of the toys what was going on. 

“He got a new toy, it looks like an action figure,” Steve said through the device. 

“What kind?” Tony asked while observing the nervous expressions on all of his friends’ faces. 

“It’s called Spider-Man,” Natasha responded. 

“Spider-Man? What does he do, grow eight legs and strangle people?” Clint asked.

“Stupid name,” Hulk said. 

“I’m sure he’s cool guys,” Tony said. 

“The mortals must have ran out of ideas for the names of their heroes,” Loki scoffed. 

Tony knew that it was better to be optimistic and welcoming towards the new guy. He learned his lesson the hard way last time. Except, it also worked out because if his ‘adventure’ with Loki never happened, they may not have gotten together as soon as they did. Tony was thankful for the experience, even though it was really stressful. 

“We can’t see his face, but he is wearing a red suit,” Steve said. 

“I guess we will have to wait and meet the man spider for ourselves,” Thor said. 

The hero was familiar, Tony had seen Jacob watch Youtube videos of Spider-Man throughout the past few months. He shoots webs out of his wrists and is able to walk on walls, which Tony thought was really cool. Jacob attempted to walk on his bedroom wall after watching a video of the hero for the first time, but he fell right onto his butt. It was really hard for Tony to hold his laughter in. Even though he still missed Peter, he was also really fond of Jacob. 

Steve and Natasha ran inside of the bedroom after Jacob was finished opening presents. Jacob arrived in his room only a few minutes later with his new toy in hand. 

“Spidey, meet the Avengers. I know you’re going to think that they’re super cool!” Jacob exclaimed. 

Jacob played with his toys for a while before he was called to the kitchen by his mother. He set up a scenario where Loki stole Thor’s helmet, so the rest of the Avengers had to work together to get it back. Even though Loki would never admit it, he preferred not to play the part of the villain. Loki had a big heart that Tony was thankful to call his. 

“Hi! I’m Spider-Man,” he said once Jacob left his room.

The room was eerily silent after Spider-Man introduced himself. Tony felt himself freeze in his spot, unable to move or react. The hero’s voice was so familiar. It was probably the most familiar voice that Tony would ever know. 

“Peter?” Tony asked. 

“What? No! I’m Spider-Man!” he responded with a nervous laughter. 

“You sound  _ just  _ like Peter Parker,” Clint told him. 

“How do you know that name?” Spider-Man asked. 

Loki gave Tony’s hand a gentle squeeze along with a concerned look. Tony could see that his boyfriend was also surprised. 

“How did you get turned into a toy, Peter?” Loki asked, not letting Spider-Man keep up with his other identity any longer. 

“Hulk missed Peter!” he exclaimed. 

The rest of the Avengers continued to speak their concerns and questions and Peter started to look overwhelmed. 

“Guys, let him speak!” Tony said. 

“I’m not the  _ real  _ Peter. I’m a Spider-Man action figure,” Peter said. 

“I’m glad you’re aware of that,” Natasha smirked and gave Loki a look, which he responded to by rolling his eyes. 

“How do you guys know the real Peter?” Peter asked. 

“We were his toys before moving here with Jacob,” Steve told him. 

“Woah, what!” Peter shouted. 

They explained to Peter about how they lived in his room until he went to high school. Peter told them the story about how he got bit by a radioactive spider and gained his superpowers. The thought of Peter being put in an unsafe situation like that made Tony’s stomach churn, but he noticed that Peter seemed really happy. It was nice to be able to see the kid grow up to be a teenager that is caring and kind. 

Peter also mentioned that the real Tony Stark made his suit for him, which was really cool to hear. Tony wished that he was able to invent like his real counterpart was able to. The innate drive to create was present in him. 

“So who is the favorite toy around here?” Peter asked. 

The question caused the Avengers to stare at Tony and Loki with a mix of amused expressions and grins. Clint even chuckled a little bit under his breath. Five years ago, the question would have made Tony have a nervous breakdown, but now it was easy for him to answer. 

“We’re all equals here,” Tony said. Loki nodded along with him before placing a kiss on his cheek. 

At the end of the night, Tony and Loki were able to spend some time alone together. Tony liked living with his friends, but it was also nice to spend time with his boyfriend without anyone else close by. 

“Well that was interesting,” Tony said, referring to the arrival of Peter. 

“Yes, it was quite unexpected,” Loki replied with a soft chuckle. 

“It’s kind of weird,” Tony said. Being able to interact with Peter was strange- Tony was so used to having to stay silent when around him. 

“I think it is nice,” Loki responded. 

“How come?” Tony asked. 

“He is the one that brought us together, so I am grateful to be able to spend time with him and thank him,” Loki told him. 

Tony couldn’t stop himself from pulling Loki in for a kiss. Loki normally didn’t like to speak about his feelings openly, so Tony was always appreciative when he did. It wasn’t that Tony didn’t know if he cared, he knew that he did, but it was always nice to hear. 

“Technically, me pushing you out of a window brought us together,” Tony said once they pulled apart. 

“You would not have been able to push me out of the window without him,” Loki reminded him. 

“I guess you’re right.” 

“Of course I am right,” Loki grinned. 

Tony laughed and then pulled him in for another kiss. He loved everything about Loki, even though he was a smartass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read this story! I had fun writing it and I hope you guys had fun reading!


End file.
